Daille
"I've failed miserably, many times, Zied's plans and ideas always get the better of me. All of my power and ability still don't match to his, and I may never be able to thwart him, but there is one. I shall assist her in every way I can and hopefully, that will be enough to right my mistakes, after all, we Gods are not perfect, we have flaws as well." ~Daille Daille is part of the four Gods, those being Seya, Tsukinode, Zied, and herself; she believes herself to be the weakest of the four Gods. Not much is known of Daille, as she tends change into a humanic form to keep herself hidden from the three other Gods, though the main idea behind her abilities is that of light, but even in an aspect such as that, she hardly is known and thus almost all of her abilities, like Zied, are unknown. Personality Daille was kind, forgiving, helpful, giving, and everything else within the portion of good ways. She was also a very persistent type, tending to chase after Zied for many, many ages, and as such, tends to never forget what the demonic God has committed. She also was one who tends to look down because of failures, and berated herself for such failure, and as such, tended to make herself feel bad over circumstances that ended to be something little. She was also one to be very loving, she herself didn't even hate Zied, her brother, whom hated her and was a true demon down to the very core. She was also very calm during battle, even if Zied had the upperhand, she would try to think of something to fight Zied off, but Zied as usual was a step ahead of her. Even with this, Zied found her to be his most dangerous opponent, he, in fact has only been damaged by her, as no one else has ever fought him, save for a few dead individuals. Though she was defeated in the final fight, Daille looked beyond the future, and gave Karma a gift, one that would lead to Zied's ultimate defeat. History Daille, among Zied and Tsukinode was also born alongside, being created by Seya as the second eldest, younger only to Zied, she was already, at the young age, what Zied would come to call her by 'Goody-Goody', making a distrustful relationship that became more and more hostile as time went on. Daille would follow Zied immediately into the Multiverse, where she would stop anything she could, such as when Arbiter began to destroy planets, she had resolved to kill the Balance-Keeper, but when before she made it, he himself had been saved. Though this did not come without repurcussions, as Control the Secret began to send the universe to a state of pure Order. She took on her way to fight Control, but got stopped by Zied along the way, and the two fought, ending out merely in a tie. She would lament the fact she could not stop him there, even with Control having been defeated. She later met up with Zied when he was attacking Yakuro, of whom she saved, but not completely, but after leaving Zied had hidden himself well. Ending out having hidden to get to the Secret of Time, she cornered Zied and held out the fight as long as she could so that after Ebonscale's defeat, others would easily be attracted to Zied's dark energy, that of which had been ignored during that time. Zied's Cowardice got the better of him, and he ran off. But even with her meddling with his plans, stopping him was at an all-time low, she could never reach his strength, and with that, Zied defeated her in battle, her death not in vain, as she had left a gift to Karma, one that could ruin Zied's plan completely. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Godheads Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Deceased Characters